


Last Christmas

by aflawedfashion



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Life Partners, platonic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Will realizes this is going to be their last Christmas without children.
Relationships: Grace Adler & Will Truman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Last Christmas

“I just realized something,” Will said as he snuggled up beside Grace in the TV room, two mugs of freshly prepared hot chocolate in his hands. “This is going to be our last Christmas without children. We’ll be parents next year.” He paused, savoring the feeling as Grace stared at the TV, nodding absentmindedly. 

“We’ll be parents for the rest of our lives,” he added, finally breaking Grace’s attention away from the TV.

Grace stared into the distance a moment before meeting Will’s gaze with a smile. “It’s hard to believe,” she said.

“I know.” He gave her a mug and squeezed her wrist as she wrapped her legs over his lap. “We’ll buy them presents, take them to see Santa, and decorate the biggest Christmas tree we can fit indoors.” 

“I can’t wait,” Grace said, her brow furrowing and her smile fading, “but my child is going to be Jewish… does it make me a bad parent if I celebrate Christmas?” 

“What your child celebrates is up to you to decide,” Will said. “I can’t answer that for you.”

“Well,” Grace rocked her head from side to side as she considered her options, “if our kids are going to grow up together, I couldn't stand to deny one of them something we’re giving the other, at least not something so big when they’re too young to understand. It would feel cruel to deny them that experience and make them feel like they’re missing out, but at the same time, I want my child to know their own culture. I want my child to be Jewish. Proudly Jewish.” 

“I know how important that is to you,” Will said. “So, well, what if we give them all our holidays - both of us, together? And we can downplay the religious aspects of Christmas for your kid. I mean, it’s not like I’ve been in church for anything but a wedding or a funeral in the last 30 years anyway. I’m not a religious person, and tons of Christmas traditions were stolen from pagan holidays, so why not make the holidays our own, do it our own way.” 

“I like that,” Grace said. “Who needs tradition? It’s not like anything about our lives is traditional.”

“And just think of how much more fun it will be to shop for our kids than for our friends.”

“Oh my god, yes.” Grace’s eyes widened with glee. “AND… we can use our kids as an excuse to get out of doing things with them! It’s perfect.” 

“It really is.” Will nodded. “Because we hate doing things.” 

“Exactly.”

“Parents are so lucky,” Grace said. “Always getting out of awful holiday parties just because their kid is in the hospital or punched someone at recess and now they have to deal with the consequences like adults. Blah blah blah.” 

“And now we’re the lucky ones.” Will grinned. “We get to battle germs and underpaid school administrators instead of making smalltalk with people we don’t like!”


End file.
